


Turned On Its Head

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian makes a contract with a demon named Ciel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned On Its Head

“So… do I get to name you?”

The utterly disdainful look that the small boy gave him reeked of the fact that he was actually a demon. “No. My name is  _Ciel.”_

Sebastian gave the miniature demon a blank look. “Like… Chlorine?” he haphazarded. Were all demons named after the  _elements_ or something?

He scowled. “C I E L. Ciel.” The child (?) was clearly regretting this already, and Sebastian couldn’t help but grin. This wasn’t  _frightening._ Clearly, Bardroy had had no idea what he was talking about.

“Well,  _Ciel,_ how are we going to explain your appearance? Are you gonna hide somewhere?”

Ciel’s scowl morphed right back into a disdainful look. “Of course not. I will be…” He surveyed the other up and down, nose wrinkling up and face falling into a sneer. “Your  _nephew,_ I suppose. My parents died in a fire, and thus I am sent to live with you. Humans will find that easy enough to swallow.”

It made sense, it made sense. Sebastian was about to nod in agreement, totally alright with that, before he paused, something occurring to him. “So I’m your… uncle?” He smirked, unable to help it. “I’m your  _guardian?_ In  _charge_ of you?”

The demon’s subsequent curse word was music to his ears.


End file.
